


Fine Tooning

by MavisRead



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Allison and Tom are friends, Chapter 4 Spoilers, Depression, F/M, Friendship, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of Susie Angel/"Alice Angel", Mention of an accident, Recovery, Sometime before Henry's return, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisRead/pseuds/MavisRead
Summary: This is a random one off I thought up. Seriously, so random. Anyways, it's within the 30 years before Henry had returned and during that time, survival was all they had left, aside from each other. Yet one fateful day an "accident" couldn't be avoided costing a certain man his life. Only for his friend to save him with a new form, yet has deep regrets for doing it.For now this story is unrated cause I don't know what it could be rated as. This was also to celebrate me passing Chapter 4 on May 19th :3





	Fine Tooning

Thomas groaned as he woke up. He woke in a dimly lit room, lit by some candles in half Bacon Soup cans. He was in a medical bed, like from the infirmary. "W-what happened?" He asked when he found his voice. It was weak and hoarse.

He got no answer, making him blink and look around the room. There wasn't much in the small room. Just some spare chairs, the bed and the two creatures in it, aside from that there were some ink puddles in the creases of the walls.

"A-Allison?" He asked confused. He saw her next to the bed.

Allison was resting on a chair, using her arms as pillows. She looked like she was at peace.

Yet Tom noticed something off about his cheek, why was it coming out and squishing on the pillow, like he felt it was. Then he noticed he had a giant snout, one that looked like a dog's! It had a big round nose at the end! "W-What?" He whimpered. He found the strength to sit up. He looked over himself. His new pie eyes widened in fear as he recognized the body he was in control of! It was Boris's! "W-What? H-How?!" He cried out.

Allison groaned as she was pulled from her sleep by his panic.

"Ahh!" He cried out as he found his new tail!

Panic struck her as she realized he woken up before she thought he would! "No, Tom, it's okay!" She called. She jumped out of the chair and went to his side to grab his now toon, gloved hand. She held it with both of her hands. "Please, don't panic, you're fine!" She stroked his fingers with her thumbs, trying to soothe him.

He panted staring at her in shock. "D-Don't panic?! Don't-? H-how can I not?! I-I have Boris's body now! I have no idea what happened!" He whimpered. Tears came to his eyes and streamed down his light cream colored face.

"I-I'm so sorry..." She whined. Tears streamed from her eyes. A look of guilt and shame were over her face. "I-I'm s-so sorry, I-I wasn't there! I-I should have been!" She scolded herself for her idiocy.

"W-What are you talking about?" He whimpered. He felt his tail curling up, like a dog's tail does when it's sad.

"I-I failed you, I'm so sorry Thomas. I-I didn't mean to! I-I shouldn't have let you go alone!" She confessed in sorrow and tears. "S-She got to you...s-she came out of hiding! I-I'd didn't know until it was too late! S-She shoved you down an e-elevator shaft..." She wept. "Y-Your scream was so h-horrible....I-I couldn't stop her...I-I'm so sorry! The bitch ran off like a coward afterwards! I-I got to you as soon as I could, I-I failed to make her pay! Y-Your body was s-so..." She began to heave like she was going to get sick, yet was holding it back.

"Shhh, I-I get it...." He whimpered. He raised his other hand to wipe a stream of tears away as well as pet back the loose locks she had out back.

Her nerves and heaving subsided at the comfort he gave her. Yet it still didn't save her from feeling guilty about not getting to him in time. "I-I'm s-so sorry, I c-couldn't save y-your body...a-a Boris clone was the o-only solution...y-you were fading s-so fast..." Her tears never stopped. "I-I should h-have let y-you go..."

"No Allison, don't say that!" He tried to comfort her through his own distress. "Stop blaming yourself. You did all you could."

"If I haven't done this too you, then you would have been free! Free of this damned studio!" She tried to get him to realize the cost.

"And you would have been alone."

"...."

"You can't survive here without another. That's why you did it. Maybe it was selfish, but we can look at it as a miracle! You saved me! You save me, so I can continue being here for you. So you'll never have to be alone." He told her.

"H-How can you not hate me right now?" She questioned.

"I-I don't know....this body is strange....I'll have to get used to it. But I rather be here for a friend rather than knowing you were trapped here all alone." He replied.

"Y-You're crazy..." She sniffled, as her tears ran dry.

He chuckled. "Maybe, or maybe it's the toon talking?" He joked, grinning playfully.

She giggled through her distress and guilt.

It was cute to see that wolf tail wag happily.

Seeing that made her hope that she could see Boris happy like that again at some point. The wolf was pretty adorable when he was happy.

"You should rest more..." She told him with a weak smile.

"Sure thing." He scooted over. "The bed is big enough for the two of us...I-I think..." He wasn't sure if his new toon size was bigger than he could see. "That chair isn't a good bed."

She laughed. "Y-You got me there." Blush crossed her face. She knew he was offering to share the bed, though it still felt weird. They were friends, she knew that, yet never once did they rest on the same bed or cot, or whatever they could find. Yet it sounded a lot better than on that chair. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think there's enough room."

"You're too kind." She grinned. She removed her boots and climbed onto the bedside.

Now, Tom was blushing. He knew they never been this close before, but he rather her not get any pain from sleeping on a hard wood chair.

"Thanks Tom." She said getting under the covers. "Sleep well." She laid on her side and closed her eyes.

"You're welcome. You too." He replied. He eased down, laying on his side. He made sure to keep what distance he could between them. He admired her bravery and couldn't bare to hate her for now. Maybe he'll hate her later, but for now, the duo were tired and drifted off into dreamland.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind this is before he need the robotic hand. Anyways, I hope all my readers enjoyed :D This was so random, has nothing to do with my current stories. But it was still nice to write :D Tho it's sad :C Maybe it'll evolve from a one off or not, I can't say for now. Hope everyone liked it, leave kudos and/or comments :D
> 
> I love feedback! :D (Also, you guys can help me rate it cause I don't know what to rate this work yet.)


End file.
